TransformersBeast Wars: The Matrix APU battle
by Ramjet94
Summary: A mix of the APU battle with characters from Transformers animated, Michael Bay, and Beast Wars
1. Cast list

Transformers/Beast Wars: The Matrix APU battle

Cast list

This is a Fanfiction I've been wanting to do for a couple of years I was thinking of doing a 9 version but I digress this is the cast list for it

(Author's note: This will have Michael Bay transformers, beast wars, and Animated Transformers and the Autobots and decepticons work together with a few exceptions)

Captain Lock: TFA-Sentinel prime

Radar Commander: TFA-Perceptor

Captain Mifune: Rhinox

The Kid: Transmetal Cheetor

Morpheus: Tigatron

Niobe: AirRazor

Ghost: Jazz

Roland: Blackout

Link: Silverbolt

Zee (link's wife): Blackarachnia

Chara (infantry partner for Zee): TFA-Arcee

Those are all the character I remember with a big role or just given a name I will give a few minor characters like the APU operators some names from the movie or show but I'll try my best. I have a lot of time on my hands so I should be able to update quicker if I don't get writer's block

And just to mess with a couple of you hardcore matrix fans the role of Agent Smith will be played by megatron (if you don't get the irony think about it).


	2. Chapter 1: Give em' Hell

Chapter 1: Give Them Hell

(Author's note: there will be a slight change in the cast captain lock will be played by kup instead for 2 reasons 1: he just fits the character more. And 2: I thought it would be redundant to tell the difference between the TFA sentinel and the matrix sentinel but anyway let the story begin)

In the Iacon Control Room Kup, his 2nd in command Perceptor and several other Radar specialists scanning the area for the incoming sentinel attack. Kup was the first to speak up "perceptor how much longer until the drill breaches the dock?" "22 minutes general" preceptor replied. Kup cringed in anger "they can't know we don't have an EMP….get the ground troops ready for the invasion.

Down in the dock the autobot and decepticon troops were preparing for battle having service droids hook them up with their most powerful weapons. As his soldiers suited up Rhinox looked as his friend and protégé preparing his chainguns and armor. "Good work Cheetor" "thanks big green I swear I won't fail you" cheetor replied. "You won't, now fire it up" Rhinox replied.

Every Autobot and decepticon weapon readied for the oncoming battle they all readied for their assigned formations but Rhinox motioned for one last "All right this is it, if it's our time to die it's our time all I ask is, if we have to give these bastards our lives…**WE GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE WE DO!" **Every soldier roared their own battle cries as rhinox issued his commands "everyone, get into formation just as we planned rampage and bone crusher your with me, and cheetor" the young protégé looked up in anticipation "try not to get killed."

Meanwhile down in the catacombs 2 women among other infantry were getting ready to take out the diggers. "You scared" a female by the name of Arcee asked her teammate named Blackaracnia "shit yeah "she replied. "I'll make you a deal" Arcee said "you keep loading I'll keep shooting" referencing her rocket launcher. "Deal" blackaracnia replied but she still seemed hesitant. "Don't worry I'm sure Silverbolt is still alive" Arcee reassured her. Blackaracnia only replied by saying "I know that's why I'm fighting, he's coming, I just know it" Blackaracnia said confidently "and we'll be waiting" replied Arcee. "Everyone Ready up" said the infantry commander as everyone prepared their weapons. They're playing our song" said arcee "let's go win ourselves a war."


	3. Chapter 2: Detected

Chapter 3

Detected

Deep in the Sentinel territory we see the Zion ship named _Omega Supreme_ descending down from a tunnel with searchlights scanning the perimeter. Inside we see the pilots of the _Logos_ Airazor and her co-pilot Jazz, along with the collective crew of the Omega with Captain Blackout and former Captain of the _Zeta Prime _Tigatron.

The scanners picked up a huge amount of sentinel and showed them on the holographic readout.

"Dear Primus would you look at that" one of the crewmember named Dragstrip said in awe.

"Quiet" Blackout commanded "How far to the opening?"

"1.4 kilometers" Jazz replied in monotone

"The ship's auxiliary systems are generating to hot a field we need to power them down" Tigatron said to Airazor

"Do it jazz, drop it to 40% and give me full manual control" Airazor told her copilot

"But the ship will bottom out" Dragstrip said with worry but the pilots disregarded him as Jazz powered down the ship and it closed dangerously in on the metal below.

"Easy, _Omega"_ Airazor said almost as if she was talking to the ship itself.

"700 meters" Jazz said as he was reading the scanners readout.

"If we can just get close enough" Airazor said as she was maneuvering past all the metal spikes.

"600 Meters"

"Look there it is" a soldier named Silverbolt said pointing out a huge drop off in the Tunnel.

But almost as if on cue, the underside of the ship hit a spike making a loud grating thump which caught the Sentinels' attention

"SHIT!" Airazor exclaimed as she realized what happened. The holographic readout showed hundreds of sentinels funneling towards their ship.

"Jigs up here they come!" Jazz exclaimed breaking his monotone.

"GIVE ME FULL POWER, FULL SYSTEMS!" Airazor commanded.

"MAN THE GUN TURREST EVERY GODDAMN ONE OF THEM GO! GO!" Blackout shouted to his crew.

"Jazz you're the best gunner we have, go with them" Airazor told her copilot and he complied "Tigatron take his place!" As Tigatron got into place Airazor slammed the acceleration as hard as she could to get a head start on the sentinels.

In the back of the ship, the entire _Omega supreme _crews were activating all of the turrets and the ammo feeders. While everyone was getting ready Silverbolt was wrapping an energon necklace blackaracnia gave him before he left for good luck on his hand "I'm coming my love, I swear it" silverbolt swore before he activated his turret.

Back in the cockpit Airazor crack her knuckles and power up the ship as it increased in spped catching the attention of Blackout, "Slow down this isn't the _Logos._" "Hang on to your lunch Blackout, here we go" Airazor replied as she put the ship in top speed and did a 360 back-flip in to the drop-off point amazing blackout "Holy primus I didn't know this ship could do that."

"They're getting closer" Tigatron saw after checking the scanners. "Well let's give those bastards a show" Airazor replied.

(A/N: there's the 2nd chapter, reviews are appreciated. And yes I am writing these chapters in the formats of the scenes from the movie.)


End file.
